One Day
by Jinora
Summary: Toph and Sokka  not necessarily Tokka . Fluff/Drama/Angst/Friendship/Romance-and general all around goodness. Inspired by the movie One Day written by David Nicholls. A look into one day, July 15, of each year of Toph and Sokka's friendship.
1. July 15, 1986

**Toph and Sokka (not necessarily Tokka). Fluff/Drama/Angst/Friendship/Romance-and general all around goodness. Inspired by, and based _very _loosely on the novel One Day by David Nicholls. If you haven't read it I suggest you do, cause it's adorable. A look into one day, July 15, of each year of Toph and Sokka's friendship. Admittedly, I'm sort of embarrassed about this one, but the plot bunnies just wont leave me alone. Modern AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor do I own One Day. If I did, then why would I be writing this?**

* * *

><p><em>The White Lotus Pub, Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom. <em>

Toph finished the last sip of her drink, sitting down next to the birthday girl, she placed her glass on the table with a loud 'clink' before leaning back in her chair. Her roommate, Katara, quickly refilled the glass and pushed it towards her with a silly grin, which was entirely lost on the blind woman. Toph just rolled her sightless eyes. "What are you trying to do, get me drunk?"

Katara just giggled. "Maybe," she purred in a voice like velvet, indicating that she was already way past her limit.

Toph sighed, lifting her glass once more. She took a tentative sip, pure plum ice wine. It was thick, syrupy, and sweet. Very sweet. Katara had had it imported from the south earlier that week 'it isn't every day that a girl turns twenty-one' she had said excitedly, which was completely true but Toph still thought that Katara may have been going a little over board on the festivities.

She sighed once more, swishing the liquid around in the wine glass.

"Katara!" came the slurred yell of a man from across the room.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, standing as she greeted the man, who, upon further inspection, had brought two other's.

"Hey Toph," Zuko greeted as he plunked down beside her, helping himself her her drink. "Blek" Toph giggled, she had never heard such a sound escape the serious young 'prince' "what is this stuff?" he asked as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Ice Wine, plum to be more specific," she replied smoothly. "Who's the loud guy?" she asked, planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"That's Katara's," Aang had started, but was cut off with

"I'm Katara's brother," the man said loudly, leaning across the table, "Sokka," there was a pause and Toph wasn't sure if he was holding his hand out to her or not "You've probably seen me around..."

Snorting quietly, she raised her hand to take another sip of her drink, but was surprised when, instead, he forced his hand into hers. His hands were huge, and worn, his handshake was firm. "I'm afraid I _haven't _seen you around,"

"Really?" he asked, leaning on the rickety old table. "Are you sure about that?" he must have thought he was being really smooth, but the fire whiskey on his breath, and the slurring in his speech took care of his charms, if he even had any.

"Uh, yes, I'm positive..." she grinned, an evil, demonic look if anything.

Sokka hummed as he positioned himself between his sister and the young earthbender. He pushed the table out slightly, an accident of course, but with unfortunate ramifications. The wine glass, which Zuko and Toph had been sharing just previously, scooted backward, landing itself right in between the pair, spewing thick purple alcohol all over the laps of Zuko and Toph.

"Oh," Aang chuckled "I'll get some napkins," he laughed as he stood, making his way to the bathroom.


	2. July 15, 1987

**Toph and Sokka (not necessarily Tokka). Fluff/Drama/Angst/Friendship/Romance-and general all around goodness. Inspired by, and based _very _loosely on the novel One Day by David Nicholls. If you haven't read it I suggest you do, cause it's adorable. A look into one day, July 15, of each year of Toph and Sokka's friendship. Admittedly, I'm sort of embarrassed about this one, but the plot bunnies just wont leave me alone. Modern AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor do I own One Day, Heart, or Led Zeppelin. If I did, then why would I be writing this?**

* * *

><p><em>Boy's Dormitory of Ba Sing Se University, Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom. <em>

"Come on, Katara, I really need your help!" Sokka held the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he shoved books and papers into his backpack.

"I'm out right now, Sokka," Katara huffed from the other end.

"Well, come home, I need you to help me study," Sokka ordered.

"Why can't you study in your dorm?"

He shook his head "Too noisy, the boys are playing beer-pong down the hall," leaving his backpack on his bed, he peeked his head out of the door "I think Zuko is winning..."

"Uhgg," Katara gave a frustrated sigh. "How can I help?"

"I dunno, flash-cards or some shit? I don't care, if I fail this test I'll get kicked out of Uni," He zipped up the bag, pacing back towards the door. "Dad'll kick my ass,"

"Okay," Katara sighed from the other line "Go over to my apartment. I think my roommate's out, so it'll give you an hour to study before I get there,"

Sokka sighed in relief "Thanks, Katara," he slammed the phone down before heading out the door, he didn't bother locking it, no one in the dorms really did. Running, he made his way across campus, towards the apartments. He dashed down a side street, opening the doors to the multi-story, brown-and-white building. He was hit by a wave of heat as he entered, and the familiar scent of stale lavender. Sokka rushed up three flights of stairs, barging threw the door to his sister's shared apartment.

He stopped short. At first glance the flat was empty, save for the music that spewed from the record player, and the eerie soprano that sang along with it. The voice was coming from the kitchen, and it was actually quite good. A little rough, and much too high pitched for the song, but not all together unpleasant.

"My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin  
>The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind<br>The whisper that calls after you in the night  
>And kisses your ear in the early moonlight<br>And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine  
>My love, the pleasure's mine"<p>

Her voice was wild, and raw. Raspy from over use, but still mesmerizing.

"Crazy on you.

Let me go crazy, crazy on you. Ohhhhh,"

Sokka just stared, coming face to face with the owner of the voice as she rounded the corner into the living room. She was tiny, clad in a dark cranberry tank top, and cutoff jean shorts. Her charcoal-coloured hair was worn down, barely hanging past her shoulders.

"Have you been there the whole time?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh," Sokka scratched the back of his head. She wasn't supposed to be here, though, Katara did say she 'thought' her roommate was out. "Yeah, kind of..."

She frowned, but shrugged, replying with a simple "whatever," before plopping down on the couch. She picked up a book from the end table, flipping it open. She was just going to ignore him? No 'who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in?'

He cleared his throat "I don't think we've met, I'm Katara's brother, Sokka," he put out his hand, leaning over the coffee table.

"Oh, we've met," she didn't skip a beat, flipping the page of her book. She remembered her first encounter with Sokka as if it had happened yesterday. He had been drunk, and belligerent, and after a short-lived fight with Zuko (when asked the following afternoon, Zuko was adamant that they were just 'sparring', but had quickly changed the subject), he had soon gotten himself kicked out of the bar. And, from what Katara had told her about him, she knew exactly who Sokka was. She knew his type. Popular guy, smart, but maybe not as smart as he thought he was. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, he was a little too smug, and confident. Not to mention that, according to Katara, he slept with anything with a pulse.

"Have we?" he asked with a frown, he didn't remember.

She glanced up from her book, long bangs obscuring his view of her eyes. "Two days before Katara's twenty-first birthday," she said as if it was obvious. "You crashed our 'girl's night out' with Zuko and Aang, and split ice-wine in my lap."

Sokka thought for a moment. That certainly sounded like something he would do. "Oh! I remember! And... then after that you threatened to rip me to shreds..." he said in a wistful tone.

"That sounds about right," she replied, turning back to her book. "The names Toph, by the way,"

"Sokka,"

"You just said that..."

"Oh..." Sokka glanced around the room awkwardly. "Your... hair's longer than what I remember,"

"Yes, hair grows..." she rolled her eyes, turning a page in her book.

Sokka made an awkward face, before sitting down on the ground in front of the coffee table. The television was behind him, but it was off. The only sounds came from the record player on the other side of the room. Still faithfully playing Heart, while Toph hummed along softly, tapping a toe against the coffee table.

Sokka got out his books, spreading them out on the table before him. He dug out his pencil, flipping threw the books as he searched for where he had left off. Sokka stared down at the page for a long while, biting the end of his pencil as he tried to figure out a math equation. "Hey," he started, looking up at Toph.

"Yeah?" she never looked away from her book.

"Are you any good at math?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she repeated, turning a page.

"Could you help me?"

Toph closed the book, tossing it aside. She sighed as she leaned across the table. She smelt of incense and earth, and Sokka soon found his head swimming, reveling in the comforting scent. "What does this say?" she asked.

"Can't you read it?" he asked, tilting the book ever so slightly.

"I'm blind, idiot," she retorted, closing her eyes and folding her hands.

Sokka stared in silent disbelief. "I'm sorry,"

"Why? I'm not," she said in an almost too mature of tone. "Now, what's the question?"

"Oh, yeah," he read out the question aloud, looking to her expectantly.

"Oh, that's easy. 67," she answered without a second thought.

"Ah... thanks," he said, scribbling down the question. It was soon quiet again, and Toph found herself reaching for her book. "So, if you're blind, how do you read?"

"It's called braille, you imbecile,"

"Oh... So, you go to UBSS too?"

She nodded, opening the book.

"I haven't seen you around, what are you taking?"

"I'm in the music program," she drawled, flipping threw the book once more, reading the chapter names as she searched for the one she was looking for.

"That's cool... You write songs?"

"Yup," she nodded. A long moment passed before either of them spoke again. "You like Led Zeppelin?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course,"

She grinned, something he definitely remembered from their first meeting. She moved with a casual grace, tip-toeing across the room to a shelf of records. Her fingers brushed the spines of each album cover, before falling upon the album she had been looking for. She plucked it from the shelf, lifting the needle off of the LP, she slid Dreamboat Annie back in it's cover, before replacing it with Led Zeppelin II.

And then she tip-toed back, collecting some books from a black-and-white checkered back pack, as well as a pen, and spread them out in front of her as she flopped back down on the couch. Sokka glanced up at the creative-writing text book in her hand, watching closely as she bit the cap of her pen.

"So, what year are you in?" he asked casually.

"Three," she replied, placing the text book on the coffee table, now sitting directly in front of him on the other side "Yourself?" she asked, brushing her fingers over the raised bumps in the paper.

"Uh..." Sokka studied the page curiously for a quick moment, before realizing she had asked a question. "Same," he glanced at her notebook. Her writing was atrocious, but what could he expect, really?

"Aren't you older?" she asked, leaning forward over the page.

"Yeah, I took a year off..."

"What'd you do for that year?" she didn't sound overly interested.

"Uh, I spent it up north..."

"Innnterestinggggg" she said sarcastically, and he wondered if she was always this unpleasant. How could Katara live with someone so... so... Apathetic?

But, he couldn't help but smile as she mumbled under her breath:

"And if you say to me tomorrow  
>Oh, what fun it all would be<br>then what's to stop us, pretty baby  
>but what is and what should never be<p>

A-catch the wind, see us spin  
>Sail away, leave today<br>Way up high in the sky..."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Yayy, chapter twooo. So, just to clear up somethings that might be confusing: UBSS stands for University of Ba Sing Se (kind of obvious but I just wanted to put it out there). I've tweaked Toph's age a bit, she is now the same age as Katara: 22. As for the others, Aang is also 22, Sokka and Zuko are 23. Sokka took a year off, as previously mentioned. Zuko, however, did not take a year off, and has already graduated. The songs mentioned in this chapter are "Crazy on you" by Heart off of the Dreamboat Annie album, and "What is and what should never be" by Led Zeppelin off of the Led Zeppelin II album. Both of which are two of my favourite bands: fun fact. I know that Sokka seems a little out of character here, but it's mostly just because he's caught off guard, he didn't expect Katara's roommate to be home, and he did not expect Katara's room mate to be <em>Toph. <em>Now, as for Toph taking music. I think that in modern times Toph would be really into music, especially rock, and metal. I don't really think she wants to be a musician, but it would definitely be something that interests her. Besides, the way I see it, her parents probably want her to take over the family business. Getting a degree in something that might not take you anywhere is probably a form of rebellion for her as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3**


	3. July 15, 1988

**Toph and Sokka (not necessarily Tokka). Fluff/Drama/Angst/Friendship/Romance-and general all around goodness. Inspired by, and based _very _loosely on the novel One Day by David Nicholls. If you haven't read it I suggest you do, cause it's adorable. A look into one day, July 15, of each year of Toph and Sokka's friendship. Admittedly, I'm sort of embarrassed about this one, but the plot bunnies just wont leave me alone. Modern AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor do I own One Day. If I did, then why would I be writing this?**

* * *

><p><em>Toph's bedroom, Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom. <em>

"No way," Toph giggled, hooking her right leg around Sokka's left, pulling him closer. "No way, I don't believe you,"

"I'm serious," Sokka deadpanned, snaking his arm around Toph's neck.

"I can't believe you slept with the _Fire Lord's _son," Toph giggled girlishly, squirming closer in the single bed. "Hey, wait. I thought Sparky liked girls?" she questioned, arching a skeptical eyebrow.

This made Sokka laugh, face cracking into a devilish grin, which would have been lost on the woman if it weren't for her tiny hand cupping his face. "He does,"

Suddenly Toph was moving way too fast for Sokka's intoxicated mind, sitting on her knees, she stared down at him blindly with a mischievous smirk. Sokka frowned, mourning the loss of Toph's warm skin against his. At least he had something to look at. Toph in just her under-things. It was quite a sight, that he knew very few people got the pleasure of seeing. "And how was he?" she asked slyly, sliding her hands under the covers and onto his bare chest.

"Shy..." Sokka laughed, pulling her back down on top of him. "I don't think he'd ever been with a guy before,"

"Probably not... Hey, is it weird that, you know, you and your sister have both slept with the same guy?" Toph pulled absently at his fingers.

"Don't tell Katara," Sokka's eyes widened. "She'll kill me,"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice?" malice dripped from every word as she laughed.

"No, actually, Toph you can't," he insisted, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'll think abo-" she had been saying, before he caught her mouth with his, silencing her with a crushing kiss. "Okay," was her only response as he pulled away.

Pleased with himself, Sokka pulled her in closer as they fell into a comfortable silence. It was nearly dawn, and that familiar feeling of late-night fatigue had finally begun to set into their limbs. Eight hours of talking and kissing and laughing really took it out of a person. They had been celebrating, but when Katara left with Aang, the fire whiskey had brought them back to Toph's shared apartment. Clothes had been abandoned hours ago as they made good use of the bed.

"Graduation tonight," Sokka muttered, stroking Toph's shoulder as he examined her face. In the _year _he had known her he couldn't remember ever being this close to the girl, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. She was gorgeous, really. Her skin was milky, and flawless, and surprisingly soft for an earthbender. She had the longest eyelashes he had ever seen, and her eyes: they were incredible. Sightless, of course, but never-the-less beautiful, like brushed glass and white jade. She had a perky, adorable ski-slope nose, and pale pink lips that drew him in like a magnet. He threaded a long lock of lusterless, onyx hair between his fingertips and could tell that she didn't take good enough care of it, but why would she? It's not like she could see it. It was relatively soft, and wavy, and hung just below her shoulder blades.

"Yeah," she replied incredulously. "Time to start being an adult, I guess," she said in the most defeated tone he had ever heard from her.

"Nah, man. We don't have to start being adults until we're, like, forty," Sokka assured her, glancing up at the gray-peeling ceiling.

"Forty?" Toph asked, eyes wide.

"Well, yeah, I mean-"

"What do you think you'll be when you're forty?" she asked, swallowing her fear.

"Can I say famous?"

This cracked her up, she slapped him on the chest "You're so shallow!"

"Okay, can I _at least _say rich? Come on,"

"You're horrible," she laughed, wrinkling her nose. "Really, you are,"

"Well, fine, what are you gunna be?"

"Dead," she said, matter-of-factly. "Maybe, probably..."

"That's a little morbid," he chuckled.

"Aww, come on man. I mean, who would _want _to be forty? Seriously?" She asked, turning onto her stomach as she propped herself on her elbows.

"You make a really, really good point," Sokka considered, tucking his hands behind his head. He glanced out towards the window, as the first birds of day volleyed chirps and sing-song-cries into the morning.

Toph groaned, pushing her face into the pillows. "I hate that sound,"

"I love it," Sokka replied with a smug look of defiance on his face.

"It makes me feel like I've done something I'm going to regret..."

"That's why I love it," he answered darkly. Toph was silent, and Sokka considered the possibility of her smothering herself. "Well, what about this?" He watched as her right ear perked, and she shifted slightly. "Are you going to regret this?"

"This?" she laughed, pulling her head from the pillow. "I don't even know what _this _is. This is nothing,"

"Really?" he smirked, sliding his hands down her thighs, and moving one of his legs in between her's. "Could be something,"

She planted her palms on his chest, pushing him into the bed as she leaned over him. "Could it?"

"Definitely," he breathed, letting his fingers linger over the seems of her panties.

Toph leaned her face close to his, and Sokka awaited the soft embrace of her lips, but it never came. Instead she turned her attention towards the door, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"What is it?" he asked, but was silenced as Toph pushed a hand to his mouth.

"The door op-"

"Toph!"

"Fuck, it's your sister," she swore, hoping that if they stayed quiet she would just leave. When her name was called again, Toph knew that it wasn't possible. She removed her hand from Sokka's mouth as she stood, crossing the room.

"Come on, don't go, maybe she'll leave,"

"If I don't go out there now, she'll come in here," she hissed, shimmying into an over-sized black t-shirt. "Do you want your sister to see you in this position?" Sokka just shook his head. "I'll be right back," Toph squared her shoulders, and he watched as she stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Sokka glanced around the room. He had only ever been in here once or twice. It was plain, no, simplistic, with a dark edge. Shelves of records lined the walls in an efficiently organized manner. There was one chair, littered with clothes, and a dresser. The floor was wooden, and the walls were white. There was really nothing special about it, save for the strong aroma of Nag Champa and Amber Musk. If heaven had a smell, that would be it.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, focusing on the album—Powerslave by Iron Maiden—that had been playing for literally eight hours. He glanced to his right, picking up a book off of the side table. He flipped it open, brushing his fingertips over the raised bumps and divots. Of course they meant nothing to him. He couldn't read braille. Flipping through the pages, he came to a spot held by a piece of paper. Upon further inspection he realized that the 'paper' was actually a 100 dollar bill. Sokka's eyes widened. He knew the girl was loaded—with a name like _Bei Fong_, that much was obvious—but seriously? Using money as bookmarks? He envied that kind of reckless disregard for money.

Tossing the book aside, he let his attention drift towards the opposite side of the room, which was lined with musical instruments. Two guitars, one acoustic, one electric, a bass guitar, a fancy upright piano. Music major. Right. He had never heard her play, but he'd heard rumors. The brilliant, but bitchy, Toph Bei Fong. Apparently she was amazing, but she had a reputation of screaming at anyone who fucked with her instruments, broke her concentration, or got in her way.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Toph muttered to Katara.<p>

"Like, 5:30, or something?" came the even voice of her roommate.

Toph gave her a look as she stumbled into the living room. She had underestimated just how much she had had to drink.

"Oh, Toph, you'll never guess who I ran into!" Katara started, slicking on a layer of light-pink lipgloss.

"Who's that?" Toph asked, sitting down on the coffee table as she picked at her nails.

"Zuko, I was with Aang but he was making all of these strange suggestions. I think he was drunk, looking for a booty call. But really what am I supposed to say, I mean, in front of my _boyfriend,_" she was talking a million miles a second, slurring and stumbling over words.

Toph smirked. She had already heard enough about Zuko for one night. "That's _fascinating _Sweetness, but did you really come all the way here to tell me that?"

"Oh, no, I'm actually here for clothes and alcohol..."

"_More _alcohol is definitely what you need right now, Katara," Toph drawled, crossing her legs.

"But, seriously, I mean can you believe he would ask me that? He knows I'm dating Aang," she called from the kitchen as she shoved a bottle of vodka into her bag.

Toph rolled her eyes. "That's really ridiculous, Katara. I can't believe that happened to you," she mewled sarcastically. Katara was drunk, and Toph doubted Zuko would say something like that in front of Aang. She probably just heard wrong.

"I'm staying at Aang's tonight, so don't wait up,"

"Oh, believe me, I wont," Toph uncrossed her legs, pushing herself up onto her feet. "If you're done wasting my time, can I sleep now?"

But Katara didn't notice the bite in her tone, she simply smiled, waving as she stepped back out the door.

"**That **was pointless," Toph sighed, making her way back down the hall, wondering whether or not Katara lived to cockblock her. She always had such _perfect_ timing.

She walked casually back into her bedroom, unintentionally slamming the door behind her.

"Okay, she's gone," She told Sokka as she sat down next to him on the bed.

After a moment of hesitation he asked "where's she going?"

"She's staying with Aang tonight. She was just here to grab clothes," she left out the bit about the alcohol.

A strange type of anger boiled in the pit of Sokka's stomach as he realized what his sister probably had planned. "Uhhg," Sokka let himself fall back, slamming the back of his head into the pillow painlessly.

"You are such a weirdo," Toph rolled her eyes, pulling on his right hand. "Just earlier we were talking about her and Zuko, now you're getting all bent out of shape over Aang..."

"Yeah, but Zuko was in the past... ARRG," Sokka put his hands over his eyes. He made a constant effort to be the protective brother, to hate any guy that his sister was dating, and to shield her from things like drugs, sex, and rock and roll. Of course he was a horrible role model, and the girl did live with Toph. And besides, how could he hate his best friend?

"So... Do you want to just sleep, then?" Toph asked in a noncommittal tone.

Sokka moved one hand, peeking at her as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. One look at the curve of her back and his mind was set.

He hooked his fingers under her thighs, flipping her onto her back, forcing a surprised squeak out of the earthbender.

"Nope,"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Iron Maiden: another favourite band of mine. Anyways. So, here's chapter three (: . It's their graduation night, and they've been drinking. They're not supposed to be dating, this is pretty much just a one time thing. As for the Zukka that's mentioned at the beginning, just a heads up. I ship ALL OF THE SHIPS. So even though Tokka is my OTP, you're gunna see a lot of characters, and a lot of ships throughout the course of this journey. And I promise that I will not make Katara drunk every time you see her. They just happened to have been celebrating these past appearances. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (:<strong>


	4. July 15, 1989

**Toph and Sokka (not necessarily Tokka). Fluff/Drama/Angst/Friendship/Romance-and general all around goodness. Inspired by, and based _very _loosely on the novel One Day by David Nicholls. If you haven't read it I suggest you do, cause it's adorable. A look into one day, July 15, of each year of Toph and Sokka's friendship. Admittedly, I'm sort of embarrassed about this one, but the plot bunnies just wont leave me alone. Modern AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor do I own One Day. If I did, then why would I be writing this?**

* * *

><p><em>The Jasmine Dragon, Gaoling, Earth Kingdom. <em>

Toph shuffled around the large front room, swerving around tables and chairs long memorized, as she carried a tray stacked tall with empty porcelain tea-cups. She hurried towards the kitchen, depositing the tray onto the counter near the sink, before hurrying back out as the bell above the door _dinged_.

"Hello, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, feel free to seat yourself, unless you would like to sit in the dining area, then there will be a ten minute wait," she stated awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of her brown and beige uniform.

"Actually, I'm here for training, my name's Teo, I guess I'm new here..."

"Oh!" Toph answered, "New guy, eh?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slyly. "I'll be training you today," she stated before yelling into the back "Zuko, new guy's here, I need someone to take the front," she turned back to Teo and gave him a plastic smile. "Follow me," Toph instructed, taking him around the lounge area "This is the Jasmine Dragon, as you know... Not the real one, mind you," she spoke mostly to herself "This is really just a cheap knock off, opened by Zuko. He's the nephew of the original owner, Iroh. He opened the first Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se four years ago. Um... I doubt you'll get the pleasure of meeting him..." Of course, Toph had gotten this job threw Iroh himself. She had been a regular customer back in Ba Sing Se, and he had eagerly asked her to work for the franchise when she had moved back to Gaoling. Obviously she accepted, but what choice did she have? She needed a job, and besides, it was the only way to get Zuko to stop hounding her. "He's a busy man," she added, leading Teo into the kitchen.

"This is where allll the magic happens," she stated with a little too much enthusiasm. "You better be good at making tea, cause Zuko sure as hell's not. He always burns it. Make sure to ask who made each pot of tea. Don't want a costumer complaining about burnt tea-leaves, now do we?" She put a kettle on to boil and crossed her arms over her chest "Any questions?"

There was an audible 'gulp' before he answered. "How do I, uh, make tea?"

Toph snorted "Really?" she asked incredulously. "It's all about the temperature of the water, and the amount of time you steep it for. There's an art form to tea making. You'll get the hang of it, though. There's a list of teas, water temperatures, and steeping times on the inside of," Toph pulled a wooden door oped, "This cupboard," she tapped the laminated list with a slender finger before closing the cupboard again.

"I see-" Teo was barely about to choke out the words before they were moving again.

She brought him threw a short corridor, and then into another large room filled with tables. "This is the dining area. It's pretty much the same as the lounge area, only we don't serve saki in this section. This is usually where we'll seat big groups. Sometimes we get business conferences in here as well. If it's really busy we take reservations..." she explained, picking up dishes and glasses. Teo followed suit. "So, what do you do?" came her half-hearted attempt at conversation. "What brought you to Gaoling?"

"Uhm well, I'm trying to be a stand-up comedian," he couldn't help but frown when she didn't laugh. "Erm..." he bit his lip awkwardly. "That was a joke... it's funny cause I can't stand..."

"You can't?" she asked, stacking dishes upon dishes, lifting them into her arms.

"Uh... no, I'm in a wheel-chair," he tried not to sound too insulted, but failed miserably.

"Heh," his eyes widened. Was she laughing? "This is awkward," she spun, plates and cups perfectly balanced in her arms, and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm blind,"

"Oh... I-I'm sorry," His eye's widened as he stared into her sightless voids. He had just thought that they were light green, but now that he got a better look he could clearly see that they were white. Pure white, like snow or paper or-

"Don't be," she shrugged as they made their way back into the kitchen.

"Wh-what do you do?" he asked as she placed the dishes gently into the sink.

"Huh?"

"What do you do?" he repeated.

She was silent, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. She considered saying 'music' but decided against drawing attention to her dead-end career. "This," she spoke finally, flicking her long black braid over her shoulder, "This is what I do..." she cocked her head to the side "I guess it's not forever, though... Hey, would you mind reading me the time?"

"O-oh, uh... It's 5:20," he replied, still mesmerized by her fretting form.

"Oh, shit I'm off in ten minutes," she exclaimed, removing her apron. "I'll grab Jin, she'll do the rest of your training,"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sokka. How are you doing? How are the Fire Nation Colonies? <em>

Toph leaned back in her chair, strumming her guitar thoughtfully before reaching back to her typewriter.

_Well, if you must know, I'm not doing so well..._

She leaned back again, strumming the guitar in a steady rhythm. She frowned, hitting a sour note. Running both hands threw her mess of bangs, she hung her head in her hands. Music used to come so easily to her. She released a deep breath, closing her eyes tight in frustration.

_Gaoling has swallowed me whole._

"I used to love music..."

_Just like you said it would. I feel like I've reverted back to that little girl of my childhood, the one who let her parents tell her how to live and dress and let them lead her by the hand. I feel like any ounce of talent I may or may not have had was used up at Uni. I feel so... wasted. Fuck._

"Fuck,"

_I hate Gaoling. I've always hated Gaoling. I don't know why I moved back here. At least I still have Katara._

This whole year had been a mess of mistakes. Living in Ba Sing Se had gotten old, for both her and Katara. They wanted a change, and when asked Katara suggested Goaling. Toph's parents lived in Goaling, they'd be willing to put them up until they found an apartment. It seemed perfect, but after a week with the Bei Fongs Toph soon remembered why she _hated _being around them. Katara made life semi-standable but after a month with her parents she was about ready to leave. That is, until Sokka came to visit.

He had been star-struck and nervous in the presence of such wealth, but he soon acquired a strong distaste for her parents. One night he had gotten especially drunk, and, as belligerent as ever, had ended the night by calling Toph's father a fascist. He had been terribly embarrassed by it until later that night when Toph had crept into the guest room. Pulling the cover's aside, she slipped into bed with him and told him 'don't worry, Sokka. He is a fascist,'. He left the next day.

Soon enough Toph and Katara had found a place. A worn-out apartment building with peeling wallpaper and a strange stain on the carpet, which Toph _insisted _was blood, despite the fact that she couldn't actually see it.

_The Jasmine Dragon is eating up all of my free time. Zuko keeps getting up in my business, if it isn't "Toph, we're out of oolong tea" it's "Toph, why don't you have a boyfriend". I know he cares, but seriously. He wont get off my case. It wouldn't be so bad if I was working with Iroh in Ba Sing Se... Man, I miss the old guy... _

_I don't know what I'm doing with my life... _

_But enough about me. How are you? _

The last time she had _seen_ Sokka he had come over uninvited, flaunting a plane ticket—which he had bought on a whim—to the Fire Nation Colonies. He was 'going to teach real history. Non of this government censorship bullshit'. Katara was furious. How could her only brother just decide to up and leave? He didn't know where he was going, what he was getting himself into. He had no plan, which was highly uncharacteristic of him, but he was adamant that he needed to 'find himself'. Katara strongly protested the idea.

Toph let him go with well-wishes and a sarcastic fare-well.

_Fuck, I miss you..._

Toph leaned forward, pulling the paper from the typewriter. She balled it up, tossing it across the room. She had never been good at writing letters.

She stood, removing the guitar-strap from around her, leaning the old acoustic against the wall. She took a deep breath, feeling her way from her bedroom to the living room. She still hadn't quite memorized the lay-out of the place. Toph felt around for the couch, which she knew was _somewhere _around here, before her hands fell on it's plush backing. She moved along the couch, making her way into the kitchen. Groping around on the counter, she found the item she had been looking for. The telephone.

She _did_ know how to use phones. Hell, she'd been using phones her whole life. Picking up the receiver, she punched in the number, which she had already memorized, and held her breath, listening to the ring on the other end.

* * *

><p>Sokka hugged his pillow to his chest, pushing his face into the soft material. A futile attempt to escape the light that poured in threw the window. He twitched as his phone rang. He let it go for a couple rings, but when the third ring came around he rolled over, eliciting a sharp creak from his mattress.<p>

"Hello?" There was a long silence on the other line, and Sokka considered hanging up, but just as he was about to pull the phone from his ear:

"Hey..." the familiar soprano replied weakly.

"Toph!" Sokka sat up, jostling the rickety old bed frame beneath him. "How are you?"

"I'm, um... I'm alright," her tone was careless and fleeting, but he knew that something wasn't right.

His face fell "How come I don't believe you?"

"I... I dunno, you know, it's just... Yeah." Sokka paused, waiting for her to continue. "My parents wont leave me alone, and Aang's over all the time, so he's always interrupting. That guy talks more than you do."

Sokka laughed.

"And it wouldn't be a problem if I could... I dunno, actually do something,"

"What do you mean?" He asked, glancing up at the ceiling, ignoring the snores that were coming threw the paper-thin walls.

There was a deep sigh and then "I dunno, Sokka. I just can't write anything. All I end up doing is breaking strings and drumsticks. I mean... my writing is complete shit..."

"I'm sure that isn't true, Toph,"

"No... no actually... I'm serious. It's this town, it's Goaling... It's chewed me up and spit me out. There's nothing left, Sokka... I think I blame my parents..."

Sokka chuckled, "Listen, listen. Nothing truly good was ever easy,"

"Who said that?" Toph asked in a suspicious tone.

"Katara,"

"Oooooof course," she drawled, and Sokka knew that she was probably rolling her eyes. How she had figured out how to imitate expressions so well was beyond him. "I'm sorry for complaining," she added "I just really wanted to hear-" she cut off abruptly, and there was some thumping and clashing on the other end before "How's teaching? How are the Colonies?"

"It's good, Toph. You know it's really... it's really fulfilling" he glanced around the beat up room. "Listen, I have to go, want me to call you back?"

"No, it's fine. Really. I'll _see_ you soon I guess,"

"Bye,"

"Oh and So-" he hung up, catching only the last bit of that. Regret immediately seeped into every pore. He didn't mean to hang up on her, he thought she was done. She sounded done.

Sighing, Sokka rolled back over, examining his surroundings. The teachers accommodations had been described as 'modest but comfortable with some unique characteristics'. There was no better way to describe it. The dormitories were made from a deep-red brick. They were obviously very old, as cracks ran up the walls, and across the ceiling, not that it rained much anyways. The windows were dressed with deep burgundy linen. The doorknobs, curtain fixtures, and bathroom appliances were all cast out of copper, and something that looked like gold, but upon further inspection Sokka found that it was probably just gold plated. It was all very Fire Nation.

Each room was furnished with a bed—a rust coloured bedframe, a standard spring mattress, and red and black bedsheets, though it was much too hot to use them—a small bathroom, two dressers, and two bedside tables, as well as two lamps and a telephone. There was even a portrait hanging above the bed, an old painting of a classic Fire Nation landscape, which he found distasteful, but after just a month here he had slowly grown to love it. Sure, he missed the comforting blues and greens of home. The cold that froze you to the bone. The geometric architecture of the Earth Kingdom. Still, there was just something about those creaking floorboards, and the sound the bed made when he sat on it, that made him feel... comfortable. Even the heat had grown on him.

Sokka jumped as the phone rang again. This time catching it on the first ring "Toph?"

"No, it's me," Hakoda said on the other end.

"Oh... Hey dad," Sokka frowned, lowering his voice an octave.

"Were you expecting a call?" Hakoda asked, in that knowing tone of his.

"No... not really... what's up?" he sighed, running his fingers threw his hair. It was getting shaggy. Maybe it was time for another mohawk. He could hear Katara's complaints now: '_Sokka, you are way too old to have a mohawk,_' and Toph's laugher...

"I just wanted to see how the teaching was coming along?" his dad asked, though there was something else in his tone that Sokka couldn't quite place.

Sokka swung his legs off of the bed with a gratifying _creeeaak_ as he sat up straight, scratching at the back of his head. "It's uh... it's good, dad. I'm really enjoying it, actually," Sokka had turned out to be an excellent teacher, and what better to do with his double major in History and Philosophy?

"Hmm... well, that's good to hear-"

"Listen, Dad, I uh... I have class in a bit, do you think I could call you back after?" he lied. He didn't have class today.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later," Sokka winced at his dad's tone. It was just as caring and fatherly as ever. It made Sokka feel horrible.

"Bye, Dad,"

"Bye Son,"

Sokka placed the phone back on the receiver, giving a loud, stressful sigh. He didn't need to ask to know what his dad had called him about. Katara had beat him to it just the other day. 'What are you doing with your life?'

'Teaching is fine, and all, but you can't live in the Fire-Nation Colonies forever'

'When are you coming home?'

'I'm just looking out for your best interests, Sokka,'

Katara never did want him to take this trip...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: A WILD TEO APPEARS. TOPH USES ACCIDENTAL CHARM. IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE. So yes. Teo. Woooooo. Yeah, I know what you're thinking 'Teo, a stand up comic? What?' Trust me, this will make so much sense at the end of the story. Toph isn't doing so good. Sokka's... kind of lost. He isn't happy, but he isn't unhappy. He's doing something that he likes, but it's not forever. The trouble is, he dosn't know what <em>is <em>forever...**


	5. July 15, 1990

**Toph and Sokka (not necessarily Tokka). Fluff/Drama/Angst/Friendship/Romance-and general all around goodness. Inspired by, and based _very _loosely off of the movie: One Day (based on a novel by the same title, written by David Nicholls). If you haven't read it I suggest you do, cause it's adorable. A look into one day, July 15, of each year of Toph and Sokka's friendship. Admittedly, I'm sort of embarrassed about this one, but the plot bunnies just wont leave me alone. Modern AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor do I own One Day. If I did, then why would I be writing this?**

* * *

><p><em>The Jasmine Dragon, Gaoling, Earth Kingdom.<em>

Jin couldn't stand Sokka. He was loud, and obnoxious, and definitely not the type of person Toph should be associating herself with. Couldn't see what Toph saw in him. Jin knew her co-worker liked him—really, really liked him—but couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Yes, it would be safe to assume that Jin hated Sokka. Or rather, hated everything he chose to be. Luckily the feeling was mutual. She just wished she didn't have to see him drag girls into the shop day after day after day. A different girl for every occasion it seemed. (She wondered how Toph handled it, but the girl was obviously much stronger than she was) You can imagine her surprise when Sokka brought in the same pretty blonde girl as yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that.

Jin had to hand it to him, the girl was gorgeous. She was tall, and slender, with tanned skin and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Her long, curly hair was a striking white-blonde, and Jin had a hard time believing it was natural.

Jin's eyes narrowed as she watched the pair move from their table to the front desk, to pay. Hand in hand, she could barely contain the shiver that ran down her spine. She had nothing against this girl. No, Jin was sure that she was perfectly pleasant and sweet. She didn't have anything against love, either. Maybe she was just bitter...

"That'll be $3.50," she drawled, ringing them up.

"Thaaaanks Jin," Sokka shot her a blinding smile as he slid a five dollar bill across the counter.

Lifting the bill from the countertop, she opened the register, counting out the right amount of change. She looked back up at her customer and choked. Her eyes widened, face turning a unique shade of crimson as she processed the scene before her. She cleared her throat loudly and the pair jumped, pulling their lips apart with embarrassment. The girl at least had the decency to blush.

"Do not make me get Zuko," Jin gagged, handing him his change.

Sokka chuckled "Sorry, Jin," just the way he said her name made her skin crawl. "I'll catch you later," Sokka grinned, giving the woman a quick peck on the cheek.

She beamed, making her way towards the door with a cute little wave. "Bye!" She exited the shop with a bounce in her step that Jin some how envied.

Sokka leaned against the counter, directing his attention to the blind woman across the room.

"She's off in ten minutes," Jin muttered, sorting threw the receipts.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sokka shot, turning his head to the side. No more mister nice guy, it seemed.

Jin glanced up with a glare, before turning her head towards the front room. "Toph, whatshisface is here to see you," she called with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Sokka just stared as Toph cocked her head in his general direction, placing a fresh pot of tea onto one of the customer's tables. She gave them a half smile, reciting 'if you need anything, just ask' before dragging herself towards him.

Toph didn't bother greeting Sokka. She simply walked past him into the back room, gesturing for him to follow. He shot Jin a smug look of victory before following into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Toph finally asked as the swinging doors closed behind him.

"Who?" he asked, feigning innocence as he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded.

"The girl?" she mewled, putting tea-cups into the sink. Toph turned on the tap, then spun to face him, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter, mimicking his stance with startling accuracy.

"_That _was _Yue_," he sighed with dramatic flourish, knees going weak at the very thought. "She's... ah, how do you describe perfection?"

Toph quirked an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed, but he went on.

"She's smart, funny, sweet, fucking beautiful... man, she's amazing,"

"And where'd you find her?" she picked at her nails, feigning interest.

"Zuko's girlfriend introduced me. You know, that bitchy model-chick? What was her name again?" Sokka snapped his fingers twice "Mai or something?"

Toph rolled her eyes "Mai isn't bitchy, she's annoyed," Toph turned, switching off the tap. "I like her," she added.

"Really?" Sokka pouted "She's always so mean to me,"

"Thaaaaat's because you antagonize her," Toph replied, and Sokka could detect trace amounts of malice in her tone.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, examining his friend for a long moment. Only now was he noticing the crack in her tone, the bags under her eyes. Her lips were chapped and parched from biting. He didn't know it was possible for her to get any paler. She just looked so... tired. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like shit," he observed gently.

Toph took a deep breath, keeping her back to him as she thought of the best way to word things. Finally, she spun, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "Zuko's leaving," she started. "He's moving back to the fire nation with Mai and he asked me to be the new manager. Said that Iroh needs someone who isn't going anywhere," she told him bitterly.

"Oh... shit, Toph..." Sokka stood up straight, uncrossing his arms.

"Even Iroh thinks I'm not going to go anywhere in life," she sighed, exhausted.

"Zuko has a way of... wording things badly. I know Iroh doesn't think that about you..." He said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. He squeezed her tightly when she didn't answer. "Okay, here's my plan. We're gunna take a bottle of sake, and then we're gunna walk out that door, and you are never coming back,"

"But my job is my life!" she whined dramatically, but giggled despite herself.

"Toph," Sokka squared his shoulders, suddenly serious. "You can't waste your life here just because you think it's _funny_! Look, you're talented. You really are,"

"No, I'm not..." she decided flatly.

"Okay, you know what? **Stop**. This isn't like you! You are an amazing musician, and you're funny. Fuck, you're hilarious. You're like, the smartest person I know, and don't even get me started on your earthbending. _And _you're _hot_! Come on. You're _Toph Bei Fong_. That used to mean something!"

Toph couldn't help but grin a little. "Yeah..."

Sokka put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in for a lop-sided hug. "Come on, you need to get your old confidence back," he urged quietly. Sokka swooned as he took in the scent of Toph's hair: incense now mixed with something new: tea leaves. The hug dragged on for a long, comfortable moment before the swinging double doors opened with a creak.

The pair jumped apart in shock, Sokka tucking his hands politely behind his back, Toph turning a pale shade of pink. She took a step back, casting her sightless eyes sideways in mock distraction.

"Toph," Teo rolled in, beaming "Oh... hey Sokka," he greeted with mild disdain. "I uh... just wanted to tell you that I reorganized the tea cupboard back to the way you like it,"

"My hero," she mocked with obvious sarcasm, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Teo"

"Uhh, so... You're off now?" he fumbled, and Sokka couldn't help but role his eyes at the guy. He was really hopeless.

"Uh huh," she nodded. Sokka felt a slight twinge of pity. It was obvious that Teo liked her, but Toph seemed oblivious to his advances. Good luck getting in her kimono.

"Okay... well, I should get back to work then. Nice seeing you, Sokka,"

Sokka raised his hand in a curt wave as Teo exited the kitchen.

"But seriously, Toph," he started again. "You're just a bit lost," when she glared he recovered with "And, that's okay! You're twenty-five, you're supposed to be lost,"

"You're not," she scoffed, pouring two cups of sake. "You're doing something you actually like. And you have a flat all to yourself. And the 'perfect' girlfriend..."

"Yes, well, I'm crying on the inside," he supplemented with a good dose of sarcasm. "You just need a break. Get the fuck out of Gaoling and do something, you know?" He took the small porcelain cup in one hand.

"Mmm," Toph hummed in half approval as she sipped at the clear liquid. Sokka, however, took the drink like a shot, throwing back the weak alcohol. "Sokka!" Toph exclaimed, slapping him on the arm with the back of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Happy New Year! My resolution is to stop reading so much. I have this bad habit of reading six books at once, and then taking a long time to finish them all. I should slow down, finish one book before I start another. Anyways: on to some actual notes.<strong>

**I realized something as I was writing this chapter: I am not a good enough writer to base this off of the book. It's much too charming and perfect. So, instead, I'm going to base it more off of the movie from now on. There will still be book references, though. **

**Now, there's something that I have been meaning to address for the past few chapters, and nows as good-a-time as any. Despite the fact that I am portraying him this way, Sokka is _not _a man-whore. This is just how the females in his life see him. In chapter two Toph mentions that Katara described him this way, but this was mostly an off-handed comment. As for Jin, she is actually just incredibly bitter, because, though I didn't get into it, I believe that Zuko and Jin probably just broke up in this time line. Anyways, this isn't important. I just wanted to say that, while outside persons are viewing Sokka as some sort of a womanizer, he actually just has a lot of female friends. I really just wanted to put that out there (not that he hasn't slept around a bit, but that's all gunna change with Yue, here (: ). Moving on. More of out of character Toph. Saaaaad. Don't worry, she'll come back to her sense's soon. And as for her tiny freak out at the very end: I don't know if you caught this but that is NOT how you drink Sake. I'm sure Sokka doesn't really care, but Toph knows better, what with her upbringing and all. Anyways, that's all! I hope you enjoyed, Rate and Review :3**


End file.
